Many times, today's product information presentations fall into two categories: simple and detailed. In the simple category, a user is typically given a product image, short description, and price. In the detailed category, the user is often given a lot of reviews, specs, and discussions to read. However, the simple information is not enough to give the user a sense as to what the product is about. Various services have started adding other summarized information to address this. For example, numerical ratings from experts or users are added to the simple information. While these address the issues of user opinion, they do not provide a way to display product facts in the simple presentation. Additionally, no way exists to interact with the displayed product facts and perform actions based on the interaction.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.